Talk:RetroMUD: Reviewed by Xyzzyn
Pasted from the article, in preparation for reverting http://mu.wikia.com/index.php?title=RetroMUD%3A_Reviewed_by_Xyzzyn&diff=6580&oldid=6578: I would just like to say that the wizzes here are pathological sadists in regard to any criticism no matter how true. I was going to bring up the fact that it costs 100k for a pair of vision monocles and they also are in extremely short supply so you may be waiting months. As a level 18 I made 10k a day so its duable at that level but you really need them at level 10 where you can maybe make 5k a day. Thats 20 full days of playing plus you have to wait months for them to be available. This game frankly sucks if your a newbie. If you actually see a newbie in game, they are usually still wailing they cant see for two months and then they quit. I would have actually mentioned some of this but as soon as the number 1 archwiz gene heard I had a complaint she immediatly banished me. This is despite having donated perhaps 1 grand to the game. I cannot not emphsize how silly it is to waste your time here and don't even think about donating. Brant To address this: *You were banned because you were trolling. *Newbies can see in any light levels, i. e. do not need vision equipment, until level 17, at which point they can not only easily afford it but also contribute to acquiring it. It’s too bad you didn’t have the patience to try that. Xyzzyn 18:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) trolling how? You actually have to get a chance to say something. I said I was going to post a flame and was bannished before I said anything. That is after playing 6 years without making a single complaint. Don't forget they have 1k of my money. I guess you missed the point about the cost of monocles, the fact that new players can't farm their own monocles anymore, the fact that new players can go months without seeing a monocle. Ps. Oh I guess I did say wizzes suck once yesterday. That is probably why they assume I think they are all idiots. Other than that I was completly calm and polite. I guess I will make my rounds rating Retromud but its kind of hard to kick a dead horse. Newbies can not get their own monocles Otys are a 40k mob. I suppose you mean tag along with a midbie party. The problem is midbies don't want to do otys. Not sure why you want to make lowbies pay 50k for what used to cost 5k, and what used to be in fairly short supply at that price. Not too sure why I am arguing with you. I am fairly sure you are not a new player or a lowbie so have no idea what you are talking about. I guess from what I have heard from is the knee jerk reaction of blind support. Judging by the harsh way they went after me I guess I can see your point a little bit... But, of course seeing as there are going to be few new players for retro, I suppose the point is moot. Sorry I said anything at all bad about the game. I guess bans are not permanent afterall. I get my character back in 5 days yay! I would like to amend my post to say that first of all that wizzes are people with feelings not whatever I said. Since I am now less personally involved than I was at first, I can say that while the game is hard without help, help is available. When I started, I received a free room in a castle to put my chests. This means I can pop in a year later and play the game with equipment. Normally in muds you have to pay someone to hold your stuff. When you stop paying either they get your stuff or your stuff disappears. This is a big benefit that a highbie gave me. Over the years I have gotten various pieces of equipment given to me from expensive to non expensive; cash too. Mainly I play quirky characters rather than play as a power gamer. My current character is a giant fighter antiquarian. In retromud if you play a giant fighter your strength and wisdom can be a negative number. Since antiquarians are smart and wise this makes an end run around the problem. However I won't be particularly strong. What is quirky about this character is that there have only been 3 antiquarians in the game so far. I am looking forward to playing an antiquarian. Brant